The present invention relates to a puzzle game wheel which comprises a support base, a plurality of identical rollers disposed upon the support base, and an observation wheel covering the rollers and the support base. The surface of each roller is evenly divided into several regions on which different digits, letters or colors are marked. The bottom face of the observation wheel is set with a few turning protrusions which turn the rollers contacting the protrusions when the observation wheel is turned in a (CW) direction. Conversely, counterclockwise (CCW) rotation of the observation wheel does not turn the rollers. By CW and CCW rotation of the observation wheel, the randomly-arrayed digits, letters or colors of the rollers may be turned to some pre-determined uniform pattern.
In recent years, there have been a great deal of game articles available in the market for exercising the user's intelligence and at the same time providing users with enjoyment and entertainment. One very successful and world-renowned intelligence game article is Rubik's Cube.RTM.. However, most other intelligence game articles fail to become world-famous and have only short commercial lifespans. This is largely due to the fact that intelligence game articles have complicated structures and intricate operation rules. Complicated structures raise the cost of the intelligence game articles. Intricate operation rules often perplex new users. Therefore, the present invention, a puzzle game wheel, is designed from simple elements and is played with simple rules.